1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand-operated spray pump dispenser assembly adapted to be attached to a container having a bead adjacent its top opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, hand-operated dispenser spray pumps have been customarily attached to containers such as bottles or cans by utilizing a threaded screw cap which has an opening in the center thereof for the pump stem to project through. The container to which the pump is attached normally has an upstanding neck with threads on the outside adapted to make engagement with the threads on the inner skirt of the closure cap. Recently there has been considerable interest by manufacturers of products normally dispensed in conventional aerosol containers to adapt hand-operated spray dispensers to aerosol-type containers so that the products may be marketed in the same containers used heretofore, but dispensed by means of hand-operated spray rather than the conventional pressurization with fluorocarbons or other propellant gases as in the conventional aerosol package. Related applications Ser. Nos. 476,039 and 509,485 disclose hand-operated spray dispenser pumps attached to aerosol-type metal containers and also to bottles or cans having a non-threaded neck. While the foregoing spray pump-container combinations are admirably suited for use in packaging and dispensing many different products, nevertheless, there is still a need for an improved spray dispenser pump assembly which would provide a greater assurance of a leak-proof connection between the mounting assembly and the container and also which provides for utilization of standard pumps that are normally used in threaded neck containers.